Love is a Song
by labrat love
Summary: some short and sweet music inspired drabbles about an unexpected romance... We'll call it PrettySmart... ...T for language and quite possibly adult themes in later updates REORGANIZED! check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**You may recognize some of these, as I have posted them before, but now I've re-aranged some things, and am posting them again. Hopefully these are easier to read….so without further ado**

**The unexpected, and interesting pairing PrettySmart…enjoy! **

_I've got you under my skin -Michael Buble_

"You have a crush" said the man next to him  
"No, I don't, I mean she's pretty but, well, I don't really think I'm her type."  
"But you do have a crush." Hodges insisted.  
"Maybe. what if I do?" he tried to sound intimidating enough to get his co-worker to leave him alone  
"Maybe you should do something about it." the response startled him. "It's too late for me." He said nodding his head in the direction of the DNA lab. "but I thought I could pass on my wisdom and help you learn from my mistakes." he smirked before he returned to his own lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Me and the moon -Gaelic Storm_

Another work week over and it was time to relax, a small collection of the graveyard shift decided to pay a visit a local club. Among them were the lab's fidgety toxicology technician and the resident stunning detective. It didn't take long for them to realize they were the only one's not dancing.  
"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked her  
"I don't really." she responded.  
"oh, don't either" he said. They sat in silence for a moment, him staring down his bottle, and her watching the floor.  
"Do you want to anyway?" she asked suddenly  
"Yeah sure" he agreed. taking his hand she lead him to the floor as outside the first rays of light broke the horizon.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Stay -Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons_

He was done with work, he could go home. So why was he still here? Her. If he waited just a few more minutes she would show up. Irresistible with her blazer and badge, she'd flash him a smile or drag him to a deserted corner and kiss him senseless. It was all they could see of each other while they were on different shifts, so he would stay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Head over heels -the go-gos_

What have I done she thought, how could I have not noticed. I have a crush, a big one. I smile just walking down that hallway, I cant go on like this. Greg has even asked me if I've gotten lucky. How long until someone else notices? Hold it together Sophia, all you have to do is take the sample to tox, it's not like you're going to ask him out or anything, hell no I can't do that yet. I'd probably scare him off. Okay cool, be cool, just breathe...don't look at Greg you wont be able to keep it together. Alright you can do this  
"Oh, hi Sophia got something for me?"  
_...shit..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Campus -vampire weekend_

shuffling quietly out of bed so as not to wake his roommate Henry got ready for class. It was the first day of the second semester of his freshman year; and he had chemistry at 8 AM.  
Finding an empty seat near the middle he was soon joined by a less than enthusiastic blonde.  
"I hate mornings." she grumbled. "the only thing I hate more than mornings is chemistry, together they are unbearable." she said yanking her textbook out of her bag. He stared at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked.  
"You've got to be kidding me. How could you hate chemistry, I LOVE chemistry, I'm majoring in it." She regarded him critically for a moment.  
"Sophia." She said extending her hand.  
"Henry he said returning the handshake.  
"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**So if you haven't guessed it's Sophia and Henry. As far as I know they never really interacted that much on the show, but that's why this is Fanfiction! **

_I Could have Danced all Night ~Jamie Cullum_

The Christmas party was going fairly well so far, no one was too drunk, there had been no sexual harassment suits, and people were actually dancing. "Poor Henry." Wendy said "he's just standing there in the corner with his punch, someone should go dance with him or something." "Well not me, I'm not a good dancer" Mandy protested. "Hello wait what's this?" the lab ladies were surprised to see why exactly Henry was all alone. He was waiting for someone, and that someone was Det. Sophia Curtis. Taking a sip of his punch and placing it on a nearby table she took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Despite all his protests. "That's unexpected." Wendy said with a smile.

_We Have all the Time in the World ~Luis Armstrong_

"I can't believe you've never seen this movie" he exclaimed as the opening credits rolled by. "Well I haven't seen many of the Bond movies" she admitted. "Why not? They're so cool!" "No one to see them with." She shrugged. "Okay that can be fixed." he said as he sat on the couch next to her. "See, done." Reflexively she reached out for him rubbing the back of his neck lightly. He sighed... "How many of them do you have?" she asked softly. "Almost all of them..." he replied sheepishly. "Well I guess we'll have to watch them all then." she said with a smile.

_Fire ~the Pointer Sisters_

Had you asked Henry Andrews months ago if he could ever envision himself kissing Sophia Curtis he would have stared dreamily into space for a moment before nervously laughing at the suggestion. But now here he was pinned to the couch in his flat being seduced by the beautiful blonde. There was no denying she was totally in control of the situation, but he didn't mind. The feeling of her lips on his neck and the way just the scent of her made him fuzzy heated him through. "Sophie" he tried to get her attention "Sophie." the second time worked. "It's getting hot." he pointed out. "Well maybe we have to remove some layers"...she said with a hungry grin

_Vincent (starry starry night) ~Josh Groban_

"It looks so much more peaceful from this height." She said as they looked at the strip from the roof of the crime lab. "It's almost pretty." he agreed. "It would be if people weren't finding new and interesting ways of killing one another." she stated bitterly. "Hey now, it's not that bad." he assured her. "There is love down there too, there has to be." She sighed heavily. "Happy couples, parents and children in well adjusted families, they're down there somewhere." "We just don't get to see them until something goes wrong." She turned and paced away from the edge. "Come here." He said tugging her into an embrace. "You can't let it get to you Sophie, you can't." He begged as he held her tightly against the night's chill and the sea of neon around them.

_You don't mess around with Jim ~Josh Turner_

They had done it they had finally told everyone they were together. Aside from the fact that his knees nearly gave out and he almost threw up it went well. Feeling momentarily proud of himself for now being one of the most envied men in the building Henry was content to slink back into his lab and relative anonymity, but his co-workers would not allow it.

"Lucky bastard." Archie mouthed to him across the hall, and even Warrick came into congratulate him. Then however the silver cloud's dark lining made it's way into his lab.

"Hello Henry." the liquid voice made his stomach drop. Jim Brass was standing his doorway. "Hello captain." He said a tremor in his voice. "So I heard about you and Sophia." He said smoothly. "Y-yes." Henry stuttered.

"Lucky man, having such a pretty woman." The color drained from his face as the Capt. came closer. "She's like family to me you know. Like a daughter, hell she's closer to me than my own daughter at this point." He said with a shrug. "I just want to know you'll take good care of her."

"Yes S-sir, I w-will." "Good, because if you hurt her there won't be enough of you left for even Wendy to identify." He said placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. For a moment they locked eyes, and a silent agreement was made. "Have a nice night." he said casually as he patted him on the shoulder and turned to exit the lab. _Glad that's over,_ he thought steadying himself on the table, it can't get any worse than that.

**"ANDREWS**..." Oh no...Ecklie!"

**having troubles getting this one to arrange but I'll keep working on it!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Drop of Poison - Tom Waits  
"Love you too Tommy, bye." She said as she hung up her cell.  
"Who was that?" her boyfriend asked.  
"Big brother, he calls me every once in a while to catch up." She explained as she made herself comfortable on the couch next to him.  
"That's nice of him."  
"Yep. He asked if I was seeing anyone." She baited him.  
"What did you say?" He eyed her.  
"I told him I was dating the most lethal man I had ever met." Henry raised an eyebrow. "Tommy just laughed and said 'it figures'."  
"Me? Lethal? I can't even win at thumb wars! What about Warrick or Nick, or Brass, even Bobby is more..." She muted him with a kiss.  
"They're all badges and guns, you Bunny..." he glared at the use of his pet name. "Know more ways of killing someone and getting away with it than all of them combined."  
"Huh, I never thought of it like that." he contemplated. "Do I get a scarier pet name then?" he asked hopefully.  
"Nope, sorry Bunny, you don't." She grinned as she pressed another kiss to his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Try a Little Tenderness -Michael Buble  
"Seriously Curtis, I appreciate that you respect me enough to report your relationship, but Henry Andrews?"  
"What's wrong with Henry, Conrad?" She asked breaking out her cop voice.  
"Well with men like Brown and Stokes around, he's just an unusual choice." He disliked how she could always make him feel scrutinized.  
"Do you want to know WHY I'm with Henry?" She didn't let him respond either way, instead she continued. "Because unlike the majority of men I'm around, yourself included, he doesn't see me as a cop first. He doesn't expect anything from me. Likewise he doesn't pull any of that taming of the shrew crap, he just lets me be." She explained all the while keeping him silent with a practiced stare. "That and well, he's rather well endowed, but you wouldn't need to know about that would you?" she said arching an eyebrow.  
"Yes, well." He said clearing his throat "Just keep it professional at work okay?" he said as she allowed herself to be shuffled from his office. Alone again Ecklie began to regret the relationship policy procedure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

okay this one is a little different the first song that came on was  
Maneater by Hall and Oates, it was followed by She's always a woman by Billy Joel...so i put them together and this is what i got...

Hands that cuff criminals  
undo my buttons  
fingers that have pulled the trigger  
fumble with my fly  
the voice with command enough to make men squirm  
now whispers sweet nothings  
through lips that spend the day drawn tight.  
the stress lines on her face melt  
as her cheeks flush  
her eyes abandon their critical gaze  
for glances through fluttering lids.  
All her control, all her focus, all her tension  
melts as her body sinks into mine.  
gone is the  
hunting dog  
coursing falcon  
hungry lioness  
the bone-weary cop  
instead there is a creature  
of soft curves  
and hungry kisses  
who will always be a woman to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goodnight and Go -Imogen Heap  
Ah, finally shift is over...I can go home, catch up on my sleep. Maybe even get some reading done, it'll be great. All I have to do is change. Lucky me I spilled dye all over my favorite shirt. Okay well Mandy got dye all over my favorite shirt. She apologized profusely and tried to blot it...which was, awkward really, and to no avail. The damage was done. Good thing I have a back up in my locker, well mine and Bobby's locker. It's not really efficient for both of us to have one.  
"Oh sorry." I didn't realize Det. Curtis was in here too.  
"No problem." She finished buttoning her blouse as I unbuttoned my shirt. And she's not moving...or leaving...she's watching me. That makes me nervous, not going to lie. Now I know how a rabbit feels staring down the jaws of a wolf. She looks just as hungry, and I'm just as frightened, if not more. She unapologetically, blatantly watches until the last button is done.  
"Green looks good on you." Was all she said before leaving me puzzled and frightened in the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steal my Kisses -Ben Harper and the Innocent Criminals  
There he was, the man that got THE LAST Snickers bar from the vending machine. The exact Snickers bar Sophia Curtis had been craving all night. Now it was gone, taken, being enjoyed by the skinny tox tech. So she stood there trying to decide what to do. He noticed her staring jealously and glanced around the break room before asking  
"Can I help you?"  
"The Snickers bar." She blurted out.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! If I had known I never would have taken it!" While he apologized her mind wandered to alternate solutions.  
_  
I don't NEED it...all those empty calories...I just want a taste._

It was that thought that lead her to an action that surprised both of them, she kissed him. It was full, and open mouthed, and it lasted until the sound of something dropping startled them. David Hodges stood dead still in the doorway. Gaping like a goldfish he attempted to form words before he retreated down the hallway abandoning his lunch bag.  
"Yep, satisfied." Was all she said before patting him once on the chest and exiting after Hodges.

**I'll update this one whenever the mood strikes me! I'll see if I can make it five a page? Is that a good number? ( I think just one a chapter is a bit excessive don't' you?) **


End file.
